1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building materials and, more specifically, to providing an interior ceiling to wall expansion joint for wall treatment coverings including drywall, sheetrock, gypsum board, plasterboard and sheet paneling.
The present invention is a product designed to minimize sheetrock cracks due to the effects of expansion and contraction of the roof truss system. The cracking created in the sheetrock by truss uplift is unsightly, looks like a structural problem and, as a builder, the number one cause of call backs. The attempted cure is usually temporary and the problem does not go away. Some of the attempted solutions include caulking, spackle and even much more costly crown molding, without success until now. The solution is to provide an expansion joint at the joist wall juncture which will minimize the unsightly cracks while not voiding the truss manufacturer's engineering warrantee.
The present invention provides a flanged nailing plate and a drywall nailing plate that work in conjunction with each other to provide the expansion joint. The flanged nailing plate is attached to the studs top plate with the interiorly extending flange forming a sill to support one end of the drywall nail flange with the other end nailed to the joist with the length of the drywall nail flange variable, typically between one to three feet, depending on the installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other brackets device designed for construction. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,117 issued to Balduf on Dec. 31, 1935.
Another patent was issued to McMillan on Mar. 31, 1964 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,928. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,703 was issued to Knowles on Jan. 5, 1982 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 1, 1985 to Meola as U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,953.
Another patent was issued to Brabant on Jul. 29, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,224. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,975 was issued to Olden on Apr. 24, 2001. Another was issued to Smith on Mar. 30, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,867 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 4, 2006 to Taneichi as U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,879.
Another patent was issued to Buelow on Mar. 31, 1943 as U.K. Patent No. GB555,283. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB1,179,267 was issued to Tracy, et al on Jan. 28, 1970. Another was issued to McTeer on May 23, 1984 as U.K. Patent No. Gb2129905 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 25, 2004 to Baron as U.S. Pat. No. GB2392117.